Anti-NRP protests scenario
(It is of note that this scenario is for a mock Parliament and so all information relating to it is entirely made up and fictional) The anti-NRP protests were a scenario in the chamber where left-wing protestors in London called for the removal of the NRP (National Reactionary Party) from the chamber due to alleged neo-Nazi sympathies in the party. Initial scenario --Anti-NRP Protests Developing in London-- After the revelation that the National Reactionary Party may have some neo-Nazi sympathies large numbers of seemingly left-wing protesters have begun to form in Westminster calling for the removal of the NRP of the Chamber. A Metropolitan Police spokesperson has said that while the protests are currently peaceful the protest had not been communicated to the police prior and is currently causing major traffic problems around The Palace of Westminster. The Metropolitan Police believe there to be just under 2,000 protesters currently on the street, however, members of the protest believe there to be over ten thousand. Images shared on social media have shown Soviet, Palestinian and Cuban flags being flown among the crowds although it is currently unclear as to whether the is any organising body behind this protest. ---- The Government will have 24 hours to submit a response to this event. Government response The government responded by launching an investigation, lead by the Metropolitan police, into the National Reactionary Party’s alleged links with Nazi groups and individuals. They also kept riot police on standby in case protests turned violent. Full government response: Due to the Prime Minister being preoccupied, I am fulfilling his esteemed position in my capacity of Acting Prime Minister. Therefore, I issue the following statement: Following much deliberation by the cabinet, the government has decided to launch an investigation into the National Reactionary Party’s alleged links with Nazi groups and individuals. This will be lead by the Metropolitan Police and will begin immediately. The government completely condemns this hateful group and if it is shown that the allegations are true will consider banning it. Whilst we acknowledge the rights and freedoms of protesters, we have decided to keep the riot police on standby in case the protests turn violent and we will increase the general police presence to help ease the flow of traffic in Westminster. This kind of behaviour will never be welcome within the United Kingdom. It completely contradicts our values and is something that will never be acceptable. But, we are also a society that operates on the rule of law. No group or person, no matter how distasteful and prejudiced, can be judged by mob rule. Instead, it is up for the courts to decide the merit in these allegations, and I have every confidence they will reach the right verdict. The SPP, part of the then-governing Civil Alliance, also made a statement: A statement on behalf of The Science and Progress Party concerning protests against the National Reactionary Party outside The Palace of Westminster. This week, thousands of people excersised their Freedom of Speech outside of The Palace of Westminster -- home to one of the World's oldest democracies. The Science and Progress Party welcomes and encourages political contrariety, and we should be proud of our legal right to Freedom of Speech. However, like all privileges, we should wield it responsibly. To the protesters, I beseech you: remain peaceful, and lead with your actions. Promote the values and integrity for which you are rightfully demonstrating. Society is not changed by opinions, but by examples. You have been criticised by the press for your lack of communication with the authorities regarding the mass protest; rightly so, to a degree. However, the SPP recognises that sometimes strong principles require strong and swift retaliation. Last Sunday, The Chamber Times released shocking, repugnant, and unsurprising screenshots in which the NRP's members were shown propagating hate speech. The Public Order Act 1986 forbids racial hatred against individuals of groups including colour, race, ethnic origin and nationality, and in 2008, the Criminal Justice and Immigration Act amended the Public Order Act to forbid the incitement of hatred on the grounds of sexual orientation. i). NRP members advocated to forbid the LBGT+ community from their party, going even so far to constitutionally enshire it. What primordial rhetoric, and intolerant virtues founded upon a clear absence of knowledge or understanding. Fear and ignorance is rife. ii). Regarding the potential support for the Bosnian genocide during the Yugoslav wars: why? This speaks volumes about the character of the NRP and its members. I discourage anybody from associating with the NRP from henceforth. iii). Lastly, how dare you support, sympathise, and make light of the heinous actions of the Nazis. Do you have any respect? An entire generation valiantly sacrificed themselves in order to defeat the oppression of the Hitlerian regime, and yet it is a joke? No, no, no! The SPP condemns you in the highest possible terms. The above is morally indefensible, and my party -- the Science and Progress Party -- comdemns such deplorable extremist insensitivity. The NRP leaches insecurity, ignorance, and intolerance, polar opposite to the moral foundations and ideals of our liberal democracy For a party firmly based upon adoration of the United Kingdom, I ask: why do you not respect its laws? You are not exempt from its laws. You are not above its laws. On behalf of the Science and Progress Party, I send this very clear message: tolerance, respect, and liberty are key to British principles; uphold what you claim to be. I invite all other good and decent parties in the Chamber to reiterate this statement. We anticipate the fruition of the investigation headed by the Metropolitan Police, and echo the Acting Prime Minister's confidence in the courts' final verdict. All responses are welcomed. Jacob Nesling, M.P. Deputy Leader of the Science and Progress Party. Further development The Government’s decisive response to the anti-NRP protests has quelled the fears of many on the streets. They have peaceably returned to their homes. However, organisations claiming to represent many of the protesters have spoken up. They demand that the government continue down to combat the far right, pushing for further crackdowns on speech and further classifications of groups as "terrorists" which they say will lead to a "safer and more tolerant" society. Some have even publicly published lists of groups they would like to be censored. Quickly enough, and seeing the effectiveness of the first protests, the situation has developed into many of these groups taking to the streets of the cities of England once more, their anti-NRP banners repainted and repurposed to see new life. --- The Government will have 24 hours to submit a response. Second government response The government requested that the protesters returned to their homes calmly and safely, lead groups who organised the protests make themselves known and release a statement, and pledged to better educate young people about hate speech. Full government response: Following recent events, The Civil Alliance cabinet has met today to decide the best course of action towards the current ongoing protests against the NRP. First and foremost, due to concerns over public safety, we request that the protesters immediately return to their homes in a calm and safe manner, with the help provided by the emergency services and local councils. We ask this not because the government is in disagreement with the beliefs of the protestors, but because we have to maintain public safety first and foremost. After this has occurred and we have received assurance from local councils that the protests have ended, the government requests that the lead groups involved in organising the protests identify themselves and release a statement to which the government can reply. The Civil Alliance is listening. I would also like to assure each and every person reading this that, as acting Prime Minister I promise that we will better educate young people about hate speech, in all its forms. From the Battle of Cable Street to the Battle of Lewisham and carrying on to this very day, the British people have always fought against hatred and prejudice, a tradition that will hopefully continue forever. Conclusion The protesters dispersed, largely satisfied with the government's response. The next scenario was set up at the end of the news report. Full news report: Reporters at the scene this morning have seen the last of the protester dispersed, their banners and placards abandoned in the street. Many may have been satisfied by the government’s response, and, disaffected by the smaller size of their continued marches, it’s likely that the remainder simply returned to their homes, not seeing the further changes they demand to be likely to come to pass as they shed numbers. In other news, The United Kingdom has seen amounts of snow in the last few days that have warranted the MET office issuing red warnings to various parts of the isles. Out of this two key concerns have arisen. One, the practical knock-on effect to the economy. Some are calling for the government to counteract, both in the short term and the long, the loss of revenue caused nationwide by the delays and cancellations across our transportation network. And two, the concerns that this new climate will quickly become the norm. Activists from Greenpeace have made an official statement, asking what legislation the Government intends to propose during this term to support the commitments made under the previous administration, urging action. While not technically a signatory of the accord, the United Kingdom had previously agreed to support it. Observers across the world are watching Her Majesty's Government closely --- The Government will have 48 hours to submit a response. Category:Scenarios